


Perfectly Wonderful

by emeraldarrows



Category: Get Smart - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldarrows/pseuds/emeraldarrows
Summary: A new agent joins CONTROL.





	

_"In the middle of a world that had always been a bit mad, the cat walks with confidence." - Rosanne Amberson_

"I'm not certain this is the time to bring in a new agent, Max. There's been another budget cut, and we've already had an agent defect to KAOS. If the budget cuts continue I'm afraid there will be more. Loyalty is one thing but the agents can only take so much."

"Trust me, Chief. I've checked out her background. She's unquestionably loyal to our side. And she'll work for a reasonable wage."

He considers it before fielding the next question, tapping the pencil against his other hand.

"But I've never even met her. She could be hostile, difficult to work with."

"She and 99 hit it off right away. And she'll be a perfect surveillance agent, Chief. No one could imagine she's an agent."

"I suppose so, Max, but are you certain she can remain inconspicuous?"

Max leans forward, inches from the Chief's face, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"Trust me. No one will ever suspect she's on our side."

Chief draws a long sigh.

"Call her in, then."

Agent 17 enters the room, green eyes making a quick sweep for bugs, searching corners for strangers.

Finally satisfied that the room is clean she slinks to Max, wraps herself around his legs and looks up at him, throaty voice letting out a contented and sultry purr.

The Chief eyes her for a long instant before giving a quick nod.

"Agent 17, welcome to CONTROL."

She watches him with large, unblinking eyes for a long moment before raising a paw to her mouth and giving it a quick lick, gaze disinterested in the man across the desk. He's much too professional and business like, a man who would fail to recognize or appreciate her many talents, and the sort of human who would never worship her. Her ancestors had been revered as gods and goddesses and she intends to carry on that tradition. Perhaps she should explore her options before joining this organization...a chat with the nice German man might be in order.

And then Max's hand strokes her back, gently, and she lets out another purr, long and filled with joy. He looks down at her and smiles. Of course, attention might even be better than worship.

And Agent 86 has purrfectly lovely eyes.


End file.
